In This New Cruel World
by jn3883
Summary: When the world turn cruel how will people survive? The world is nearing to its end. Every 12 midnight brutally killing occur. Is the God really abandoned everyone? How will you survive on the world where there is no place that can ensure your safety? In this new world full of cruelty how will you live? [KHR:: Tsunayoshi Tsuna Sawada, Kyoya Hibari, Mukuro Rokudo AC:: Nagisa & Karma]
1. 12:00 midnight

**Prologue**

Noise from differents kind of vehicles, cries of children, shouts from angry people and more irritating noise coming from desperate citizens who wanted to leave their town before midnight came.

All kinds of stores, stations, food chains, and all of establishements were already close down.

Once the sun turns in sunset color every human being or living creature must take on a close shelter to protect themselves from their nightmares.

Everyone knows, once the hand of clock points in 12 midnight, whoever you are, whatever you are, whenever you are, how many you are, you'll be kill merciless and in brutal way.

Massacre. Bloodbath. Killing. Butchery. Slaughter. Carnage. Will surely come in.

Cement made buildings can save you from all of this. But once you got out from you shelter your blood will surely splatter.

Cars, vans, busses may protect you but if you do not move from your position you will die.

Its all just temporary safety.

No one knows when and where it started, what reason it started, how it started and who started it. Yet one thing is for sure, those who'll killing are not humans at all.

Monsters. That's how people describes them after seeing the dead unidentify bodies of their victims.

Those who witness their appearance died as soon as they laod their eyes on them.

Fear. Eat people to despair.

Hope. Leaves their heart.

Pretty nice world right?

But this is just near to the end and still not the end.

People suffering from this nightmare that decent to them.

And no one knows when it will end, who will end it, how it will end.

But one thing is for sure...

You'll be dead.


	2. 1:00 am

**01:00 am Haruka's Tears**

A line of blood trickle down to her chin from her mouth, her dark brown eyes still fighting the exhaustion that her whole body feeling right now. Her back has been resting to the van's driver seat, head is tilted at the side.

She is in verge of death.

'Aha~ I can't feel now my body. I cannot move even my fingers. I hope Yumi and Yuri were both safe.' She wants to chuckle to her current miserable state 'I'm sure you think that what I done is pretty stupid, ne Daisuke?' She chuckle though only in her thoughts, then tears started to flow out from her left eye as she remember the guy name 'Daisuke' horrible death 'For all the things that can flash to my stupid brain why is your dead the one that appeared? Such an uncool way of dead Daisuke... I'm pretty sure your girlfriend will going to kill me once she learns you'd died.'

'Haa~ such a disgusting show...' she thought as she saw how people outside of her van getting killed in merciless way. 'Why is the world end like this? Why do we have to be in such a new world.' She then bit her lower lip as her tears continue to flow 'Such a disgusting world...'

Black rusted cloaks, fangs that can match to lion's, nails that sharp as knives, red gliming hungry eyes, black rusted skin and watering mouths. Truly Monsters.

Womens getting rapped until they died, mens have their heart, livers, lungs taking out from their body. The children getting eaten from head to waist. Those male teens who have feminine figures also getting rapped.

She wanted to vomit from the sight but she don't have anything in her stomach to vomit in the first place, also don't have energy to turn her head away from the massacre. So there she is, enduring the pain and disgust as she watching the merciless killing.

She shouldn't be those Monsters' victim for the night actually. She should be right now sleeping in her friend, Daisuke's van, along with his two remaining friend Yumi and Yuri. But by her own stupidity and his two friends' idiocacy, here she is almost lifeless, in verge of death.

Why it happened to her?

Well allow her to look back before all of this madness came in contact to her and to her friend.

It all started a week ago...

 _"Oh c'mon Haruka! Don't be such a nerdy!" Whinned by her male friend who possessing brown spiky but fluffy hair and pair of sunset color eyes while he pulling her arm to get her out from her bed._

 _"I'm not being a nerdy Daisuke! I just want to finish my summer homework and the story that I'm writing in wattpad! And many more things to do!" Haruka Sakura retort as she pulling her arms from his grip._

 _"But you can do all those things while we're in the road! Please Haruka! This might be the last time that I will request something to you!"_

 _"Oh! You always saying that! But you always barge in here in my room and whin like a kid for your stupid request! And you've been doing that since grade school!"_

 _"Oh you will miss it once I stop it!"_

 _"Oh try me!"_

 _"Not now!"_

 _"You are such a kid!"_

 _"And you are such a nerdy!"_

 _"I'm not a nerdy!"_

 _"Then I'm not a kid!"_

 _Then the two bestfriend continue on pulling each other._

 _Haruka is not so socialize, nor friendly to anyone, unlike Daisuke who have large circle of friends._

 _But even though he have lots of friends, Daisuke never forget Haruka. In anything he will do he will consult Haruka first. Hang outs, vices and what so ever Daisuke always think what will Haruka say. Even before he decide to have Amuyuri as his girlfriend he consult first to Haruka._

 _Haruka is his childhood friend..._

 _Haruka is his_ _lifetime seatmate..._

 _Haruka is his_ _lifetime partner..._

 _Haruka is his_ _lifetime consultant..._

 _Haruka is his..._

 _But for Haruka, Daisuke is like a brother, a younger brother who always seeking for his older sister. They are so close or rather Daisuke is so clingy to Haruka to the point that his current girlfriend Amuyuri is so jealous to her, and she don't like it at all. But she know that only Daisuke is the only one who will and always will be stay on her side forever. And Haruka knows him best._

 _For Haruka Daisuke is her younger brother..._

 _Daisuke is her only partner..._

 _Daisuke is her only seatmate..._

 _Daisuke is her only friend..._

 _Daisuke is her only stupid, idiot, childish, foolish warm sun._

 _She is like cold snow to everyone, and little to Daisuke._

 _While Daisuke is like sun, a bright sun to everyone, and warm sun to Haruka._

 _They are opposite of each other._

 _Cold and warm._

 _Dark and bright._

 _But they are always on each other's side no matter what._

 _In the end Daisuke left, with his shoulders and head down. Haruka never been good at associating with his friends, especially to his idiotic girlfriend. And this is only thing that he cannot pull out from her._

 _And Haruka didn't know that is really the last time he will barge in on her room, pulling her arm out from bed, and requesting something to her. She never did thought that, that would be the last time she will hear his voice, will see those sparkling smile, those gentle smile, those childish facade of him, and it will be the last time that she will feel his warm, the warm that only him could give to her._

 _Three days later, Daisuke's two female friends barge in her house, look scared, look tired and panting with sweats as if they were run into a marathon._

 _"Yumi, Yuri? What the two of you doing here?" She asked the white haired twins._

 _Yumi and Yuri have same white hair. But Yumi have short hair and green eyes while Yuri have long till waist length hair and pair of saphire color eyes._

 _"What's wrong? And where are the others? Daisuke?" Haruka asked again to the twins._

 _"Sakura, Daisuke is... Daisuke is..." Yumi cut off because of her own saliva that stock at her throat as her tears run down to her cheeks._

 _Before the twins spill the beans about Daisuke and the others, Haruka let them in her house and gave them juices. When she know that they can talk now she ask the same question once again._

 _"Daisuke is..." Haruka gritted her teeth, this girl been saying Daisuke's name and yet she still not saying anything about her only bestfriend._

 _"JUST WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO DAISUKE?!" Haruka finally burst as she grabs Yumi's collar._

 _"Sorry, Sakura, Daisuke is... he died... with the other boys..."_

 _Joke, its just one of the hell joke..._

 _That was what she thought after hearing the news. But before anyone could utter another word a news to the television confirm or rather gave Haruka a reason to think that its not a joke._

 _"On XXXX park, unidentified dead bodies found by a citizen living nearby-"_

 _Then that was when Haruka's world collapsed. No more words her brain accepting, no other things entering her mind except to..._

 _"Massacre."_

 _To learned what her bestfriend get through before he died, Haruka forced the twins to bring her to the place where Daisuke's body laid._

 _Without any choice Yumi and Yuri obliged without any further ego._

 _They used Daisuke's van that was left by him the day he last barge in on Haruka's house. They also carry clothes and foods that they will needed._

 _Two days ago, news about massacre has break the world. Slowly stores, stations, establishements close down. Citizens were eager to leave their town but thing is, its happening to the whole world and no one can escape._

 _While on the road for three more days, Haruka saw ups and downs to protect themselves from killers._

 _When the clock strike 12 midnight you better not make any kind of noise while inside of a close vehicle or house or buildings, and you will keep it like that until 5 in the morning. And you better move your location, because once the killers noticed your vehicle being there for another night they will force their way in. Blood also can call them. And don't ever try to look at their appearance or you'll be killed._

 _10:00 pm they arrived at an abandoned theme park that have rusted sign saying 'Kokuyo Land'._

 _Haruka entered the said theme park while Yumi clinging at Haruka's left arm while Yuri is clinging at Haruka's right arm. Haruka just let them, she knew how scared they are, especially to this place, the place where Daisuke and the other boys massacre. They entered a theater room and there they saw a guy who have brown spiky yet fluffy hair with pair of sunset color eyes. The lad then smile gently as soon as he saw Haruka._

 _"I have been waiting for you, Haruka..." that familiar gentle voice, that familiar gentle smile, there is no mistake, the guy who is in front of them is none other than..._

 _"Daisuke..." Haruka said in deep low voice. She bit her lower lip as she keeping herself to not jump onto the lad in front of them._

 _"HIEEE! Daisuke is alive!" Both Yumi and Yuri screamed, lucky for them that its still around ten o' clock or else those Monsters will come to them. Ah also, the twins already let go to Haruka and then grabbed to each other._

 _Daisuke then scratch the back of his head as he gave his sheepish smile to the twins,_

 _"Ah no actually haha... I'm real-"_

 _"Why are you still floating around, huh Daisuke?" Haruka asked with her half smile._

 _Yumi and Yuri blink several times as they processing Haruka's word 'floating' then they both look at to Daisuke then to his feet, wait... he don't have feet at all._

 _Silenece fall on four of them, as Haruka and Daisuke look at to the twins, waiting for their reaction. Then the twins fainted._

 _Haruka's sweat dropped as she look back at her bestfriend's soul "Daisuke, you scared them..." she only commented, which earned sheepish grin from the ghost lad._

 _11:00 pm Daisuke and Haruka both sitting on a coach still on the same room where they first saw Daisuke's soul and where the twins fainted._

 _"I didn't see any sights of blood on this room." Haruka commented as she observed the whole room. She heard Daisuke laughed sheepishly,_

 _"Well... the massacre really happened on the next room." He answered to the indirect question. He just heard a long and soft eh from Haruka. He really wanted to embrace her tightly, he wanted to feel those lips that he never feel before, he wanted to run his fingers to the strands of her long silky black hair of hers once again, he wanted to put his head on her lap once again but he know that those things are impossible now. Since he is already dead._

 _"Then, you said that you have been waiting for me, right? Why?"_

 _"Hey it is just because I'm a ghost now that I'm not allow to wait to my bestfriend anymore?" He joked but he regretted it as soon as her head went down, shadowing her eyes with her bangs. He know that she hiding her watering eyes from him._

 _"Ple-please Dai-suke..." short but he know right away what she really wanted to say, 'Please don't point that you are alreay dead, that you are already a ghost on my face.'_

 _"I'm sorry Haruka, I know it hurts you more than to anyone..." he apologized, but he really wanted to comfort her by his touch on her head by embracing her but its no use if you are a ghost. He took a deep breath then talk again "Haruka, I'm sure that right now you already know how to protect yourself from those beings... I'm also sure that you already know the hips and bows of the new world's situation. Haruka... I know what I requesting you will brought pain on you but it might help you... on the next room, where my, Koichi and Koji bodies were laid... go and find my smartphone its still catching video. Watch it and you will learn more information about the killers. But please watch it while having earphone and in morning, because... once it play in high volume even if its in the morning they will hunt you and kill you..." he didn't get any response from her. He look at to the clock that hanging on the wall and it say 11:45 pm. Almost... "Haruka... please survive in this new cruel world of ours..." and he vanish completely._

 _The twins woke up and saw on their digital wrist watch and it say 1:00 am, they better be quiet or they will be kill._

 _Then they both heard soft low sound sobbing, they look at to coach and saw Haruka crying while her hand is covering her mouth and keeping herself from bursting in crying while her other hand is gripping on Daisuke's phone and earphones that plugged on Haruka's ears and to the phone._

 _1:00 am they saw Haruka's tears that Daisuke never want anyone to see._

 **A/N::**

 **Hello? Hahaha, so yeah I've started a dark theme story. Well its my first time doing this.**

 **So this idea actually came from my dream, and the characters were really Tsuna, Hibari, Mukuro, Nagisa and Karma... so yeah I used it on the plot and all... Monsters and Daisuke's Massacre were also part of my dream, creepy right ~T_T~**

 **But I actually feel bad at killing Daisuke right away as I working on this chapter but that's how this story works so I have to bear having not use Daisuke to interact to the canon characters also to my female oc Haruka Sakura~T_T~ sadly but yes that's how this story goes on~T_T~**

 **Anyways, I first published the Prologue of this story exactly 12 midnight~T_T~ scary~T_T~**

 **Anyways before I say goodbye for now please**

 **READ AND REVIEW**

 **READ, VOTE AND COMMENT**

 **ONEGAI~TOT~**


	3. 2:00 am

**2:00 am Tsuna's Lost**

 _The Vongola Famiglia, the strongest family that runs by a gentle kind boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada. His main family were known in the whole underworld as dysfunctional family because of their weirdness, even his allied families were also dysfunctions especially when they together with Tsuna, which will earn headache from the said brown haired teen._

 _A simple reunion or family gathering always starts with: Happy chatting then followed by insults then someone would challenge the other and one will provoke more and end up destruction. And so in the end the reunion turn into bunch of paperworks because of the several things that damaged by his weird friends._

 _Although, this is his position, Tsuna is still happy and thankful to have all of them. It was because of them why he can continue living happily._

 _There were many times when Tsuna thought he was going to die, but because everyone was there for him, he successfully finished everything that he had to accomplish._

 _Killing. Murdering. Taking Lives._

 _Were forbidden to Vongola Members, courtesy by the Vongola Decimo._

 _One day, Tsuna received a letter about a mass murder at American branch of Vongola HQ that happened the yesternight where his Rain Guardian assigned. They have lost so many lives, and they are all family to him too. But what he worries the most is Yamamoto Takeshi._

 _He and his advisor, Reborn had suspected that the mass murder was done by an enemy famiglia. To have it in mind they sent Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome_

 _The letter didn't include any kind of information about his missing Rain Guardian. And he is itching to come along with his three guardians to search for him, but Reborn stopped him and said that he must stay at the main HQ._

 _The night came in but his three guardians still not contacting him and still don't have any news about his cheerful friend. Now his worries just added more._

 _And to ease his worries even for a little, Tsuna decided to take a walk on the forest to feel the night breeze._

 _12 midnight strike in and Tsuna still walking at the forest when all of the sudden his Hyper Intuition alerted him._

 _12:30 am black flying cloaks started to swirl around the headquarters. Tsuna saw this as he walking back but before he could take any action someone hit/chop the back of his neck and fell to the ground unconcious._

 _"Forgive me Tsuna, but you must live..." he heard Reborn quietly said as he kneel down on his side and brush the brunet's soft hair. "To see the endi- no, but rather to end this new cruel world." He smirked then he took off his fedora hat to his head and put it to Tsuna's hand. "After all you are Dame-Tsuna..." Reborn then stood up and reached for his chameleon partner that soon changed into green gun._

 _"I would not let you Monsters to lay your hand on my precious student." Reborn claim as he points his gun to the incoming Monster._

 _And then shootings and battle cries starts to rung to the whole Vongola Headquaters._

 _12:45 am Tsuna woke up from his unintentional slumber as he open his brown eyes the first thing he saw is Reborn's well known fedora hat that is in his hand. When he hold it, his heart suddenly feel tight as flash of memories of Reborn came into him._

 _From the moment Reborn introduced himself to the young Tsuna and to his mother Nana as his hitman tutor. Then to the moment of ring conflict. Till to the fight to the future. To Shimon conflict. To Arcobaleno Representative battle. Until his real Inheritance Ceremony._

 _He try to sit up and wondered why all of the sudden he remembers it all as if it all happen just yesterday._

 _Then his eyes wonders to his surrounding and his eyes widen as he saw the familiar bloodied adult lying on the ground not to far from his position._

 _'No... this must be a joke!' Tsuna quickly thought as he slowly standing using his trembling legs and walk towards him. 'Reborn is impossible to die, after all he is the world's greatest hitman.' Then Tsuna flomp down to Reborn's side and with his trembling hands he touch his tutor's cold yet calm face._

 _"Hey Reborn you shouldn't sleeping here you might catch a cold..." no response. Tsuna's thumb wipe off the blood that in Reborn's mouth. He is trying to be calm as much as possible he can be. "Hey wake already Reborn..." tears started to trick down to the boss' cheeks as his emotions started to flow inside him "Hey Reborn... Reborn... please stop this joke already! Its not funny at all... hey Reborn..."_

 _'Forgive me Tsuna...' he remembered suddenly. Tsuna gritted his teeth then "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DID NOT STOP THIS SILLY JOKE AT ONCE!" Tsuna yell at his dead tutor._

 _But he didn't get any response..._

 _Then more tears get out from his eyes as he screams Reborn's name and finally cry while he place his head to the adult's bloodied chest. He repeatedly calling out for him, hoping Reborn would get up and shoot him just like the usual, irritated and annoyed at his whinning._

 _But no matter how loud he calls for him, no matter how hard he clench the adult's chest and no matter how wet the hitman tutor's shirt get because of his tears, Reborn did not wake up._

 _'You're so cruel Reborn...'_

 _2:00 am Because of his burst a while ago, the black cloaks came back and started to swirl above of the mourning young decimo._

 _Still have tears on his stained cheeks, Tsuna look at them he tried to stand up and breath._

 _Black shredded long cloaks, blood colored eyes, long sharp nails, large teeths that match to elephants, and digusting smells._

 _'This creatures. This Monsters are the ones who killed my Family... the one who killed Reborn...'_

 _The monsters started to attack the boss of strongest famiglia._

 _He did not wear his knit gloves, nor swallow his Hyper Dying will pills, with just his emotions, his regret for not be able to protect his family, his tutor, or even just be able to fight along side with them, with him; Tsuna went on Ultimate Hyper Dying will mode._

 _His sunset colored eyes shows anger and sorrow._

 _He lost his family._

 _He lost the man who changed him and his life._

 _He lost his Sun._

 _And he don't have any kind of information on his missing guardians._

 _His will, his dying will, his regrets are all went on his hands and form it into X._

 _"XX-burner..." the light of his pure sky flame, of his dying will started to pure out from his hands. Another tears dwell down from his now sunset colored eyes, as his reminascing his time with his family._

 _Their laughs, their smiles, their no common sense antics, their voices, all of it. All of it, he would never see it again, nor feel it again._

 _"AIR!" he shouted as he blast to his enemies with his sky flame that full of emotions._

 _After his sky flames disperse the enemies into dust, Tsuna muttered 'begone monsters' under of his breath._

The current Sawada Tsunayoshi let out a sighed as he remember the time he lost his family.

Right now he is riding a strange white creature along with a blue head teen, a red head, indigo(pineapple) head teen and ravenette teen.

"What's wrong Tsuna?" The blue head teen asked. Tsuna looked at him and smile but its not his famous bright genuine smile, it is more like force.

"No, nothing..." he answered simply and then once again glance to the dark sky.

With that simple gesture of the brunet, his four companions already have an idea what is wrong to their brunet.

He remembered the Vongola Massacre.

 **A/N: so hello again ~T_T~**

 **~ToT~ hey its so hard for me to kill Reborn you know and to make this scene. But its have to be like this~T_T~ because this how this story goes on...**

 **And well I don't know about you guys but its really a surprise that Tsuna able to kill those unkillable monsters!**

 **Oops! Did I just made a spoiler?**

 **Aww man! Hahaha ^O^;;**

 **Before I completely go...**

 **Since I already told ya of who will be the other canon characters. Now I want to ask you of who will the next canon character side story, except to Nagisa. Well I already plan to publish Nagisa's side story after everyone else and on last day of Assassination Classroom~T_T~**

 **KOROSENSEI!~T0T~**

 **Anyways please minna! I need your comment and review about this story~T_T~**

 **Please minna...**

 **Read and Review**

 **Read Vote and Comment**


	4. 2:30 am

**2:30 am Hibari's Vow**

 _ **"Hey Hibari!" Hibari's cheery companion baseball lover call out for him, having that gleeful smile of his. Hibari stop on his track to look at to Yamamoto. Hibari stays quiet as Yamamoto Takeshi started to talk to him. "Na Hibari, can I ask you an important thing?" Yamamoto started as they continue walking through the hallway of their mansion. "If ever, you know, me and the others died, would you take care of Tsuna?" Hibari didn't answer him and instead he swift his tonfa on Yamamoto's face, thru reflex the Rain Guardian dodge that unreasonable attack from the former prefect.**_

 _ **Three days passed...**_

 _ **News about the mass murder in American branch has came in the main HQ.**_

"Hibari-san, Mukuro, Chrome... I know that you guys already know about the mass murder in American HQ. You see there's a letter report that arrived this morning. Telling the number of staffs there that got killed, but... there is something not right about the report. First; the letter didn't include the number of murderers. Second; it didn't describe the identity of the murderers or what kind of weapon they've used to kill our family there. Third; it didn't include Yamamoto's well being. Fourth; the letter sender is not part of our family nor member of any of our allies. And so I want the three of you to investigate everything about the mass murder, and also search for Yamamoto. I actually like to come with you-"

 _ **"You can't Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn cut him, Tsuna sighed at his ex-tutor, then he turn back to his three guardians.**_

 _ **"Please be safe..."**_

 _ **"Kufufu~ we'll be off then Tsunayoshi~" Mukuro bid, while Chrome bow to Tsuna and Hibari just went out of the office.**_

 _ **On that time Tsuna nor Reborn nor any of his three guardians don't have an slightlest idea that is the last time they will see their famiglia.**_

 _11:30 pm_

 _They arrived at the now destroyed Vongola HQ that based to America._

 _They saw the corpses of all the staff members._

 _Hibari went off on his own without leaving any words to the two mist guardians._

 _He will search for Rain Guardian._

 _Mukuro and Chrome knows his motive so they let him be, after all he is their sky's cloud._

 _As the two Mist guardians search for anykind of evidence to learn who are the culprits, Hibari take his time to stroll on whole mansion, hours passed but no sign of the gleeful Rain Guardian_ _ **.**_

 _12 midnight strikes, black cloaked things started to swirl above the two mist guardians._

 _Five, only five enemies and yet Mukuro and Chromw having a hard time defeating one of them._

 _2:00 am_

 _Hibari is strolling at the forest and he don't have any idea on what is happening to his two companion._

 _He stopped as he saw a familiar teen dead body lying at the dirty soil._

 _He croached down beside of the body,_

 _Yamamoto Takeshi..._

 _He have large wound on his back, his blood was already dried because of being exposed. Paulse rate: already dead._

 _His hand were still clenched on his sword. He have trails of blood on his face came from his head. Blood also came out from his closed eyes and mouth._

 _The Vongola X's rain guardian's leg was missing, so his right arm. And lastly Hibari saw that his head were no longer attached to the neck._

 _Yamamoto Takeshi, the cheerful person who always washes their sky's worries were now have relief smile to his bloodied face and no more life._

 _ **After Yamamoto dodge Hibari's tonfa, his face turn serious which is pretty rare to show.**_

 _ **By that kind of rare expression from the usual cheery person, Hibari knew that this rain herbivore is really want his answer.**_

 _ **"I will..." he simply said.**_

 _ **Two words, its only two words but it made the Rain Guardian wear his smile once again.**_

 _ **"Then counting on you Hibari..."**_

 _"And how on earth I possibly tell to that herbivore that his famiglia were already gone with stupid smile on his face?" Hibari uttered silently._

 _2:30 Hibari's hand were covered by dirt and Yamamoto's body is fully bury on the same spot where the cold wolf found him._

 _Hibari's croached down and hold the now no owner sword and bring it to its sheath._

 _ **"Take a good care of Tsuna, Hibari! I counting on you!"**_

 _Yamamoto's cheery voice rung to his head._

 _"I will..." he swore to Yamamoto's grave._

"What's wrong Tsuna?" Hibari snapped out from his thoughts when he heard the blunet herbivore asked his boss.

"No, its nothing..." He heard Tsuna answered.

'For killing the members of our family, I'll bite those monsters to dead.'

 **A/N: ...TAKESHI! ΠOΠ**

 **Sorry this is short, sorry I gave brutal dead to Takeshi~T_T~**

 **Please**

 **READ AND REVIEW**

 **READ VOTE AND COMMENT**


	5. 3:00 am

**3:00 am Mukuro's Pain**

Mismatched eyes stare at the crescent moon at the night sky as his left hand is touching his Mist Earring and trident on his hand.

"Nagi..." he muttered under his breath.

 _"Mu...kuro-sa...ma..." Chrome or also know as Nagi call for the mismatched eyes guy's name as her hand is caressing his stained cheeks._

 _For the first time on his life, this is the first time that Mukuro shows his tears._

 _Chrome, on the other hand, lied to his arms, blood on the side of her mouth, her bangs is covering her lost eye, her body frail body is weakening through the seconds passing, blood is oozing out behind her proof that she badly wouded on her back._

 _They are in a mission along with the cloud guardian. They are supposedly searching for the missing rain guardian when 12 midnight strikes in and those black cloaked monsters started attacking the two of them._

 _He and Chrome learns that they can't deceived those monsters with their illusions, but still they fought with all of their might._

 _1:00 am There's lot of them and for whatever reason they can't kill the monsters with their weapons._

 _What should they do? They can't kill them even they stabbed them. Also Mukuro saw on those eyes of the monsters that they're meant to eat them._

 _Rusted black clothes as if they are reapers, death reapers to be exact. They don't have sycthe or anykind of weapons, or for them their weapons are those claws of them, claws that hard as teeth of dinosaurs. Glimming, hungry blood colored eyes and if you take closer it can be match to a cat's eyes or for more precisely animal's eyes. Shredded skins and dreadful smells._

 _Where in the six hell these creatures came from?!_

 _2:30 am_

 _Chrome used herself to protect Mukuro from the claw of one of the monsters. Her back got stabbed, seeing her blood out from her mouth and the claw of the monster who stabbed his little Chrome that stained by her blood, both his mismatched eyes widen._

 _As she falling to his hands Mukuro saw that evil grin that plastering on its face._

 _Mukuro's world suddenly went slowly as he saw that the enemy try to stab Chrome one again using the same claws, glint of tonfa zoom onto his eyes._

 _Hibari with his tonfas knock down that enemy._

 _"Hibari Kyouya..."_

 _Hibari's sharp eyes landed to him and Chrome's near dead body._

 _Without anywords Hibari continued the fight agaisnt the monsters._

 _2:55 am Chrome's weak slim hand caress his cheek as she uttered his name weakly._

 _And for the first time on life he show his tears. Tears that proof that he is weak, that he is powerless._

 _He can't do anything for her now, he don't have sun flame to heal her wound, his illusion can't heal her._

 _None, he is indeed powerless..._

 _He feel so weak, unlike when he is Vendicare prison. He is, no matter what, even he try to flip the world upside down, he, Mukuro Rokudo cannot save his partner, his mist half, life anymore._

 _"Mukuro-sama, pl-ease, see this world's ending w-with b-boss... pl-please con-tinue y-your life in this new cruel world... I l-love you... Mu-kuro-sama..." and her hand fell down to her side._

 _3:00 am He lost her, Mukuro lost the woman that loved him, the woman he care the most. He lost her completely._

 _He is regretting, he regretting the fact that he didn't even got a chance to tell her his feelings._

 _That is when he realized he wasted his entire life for wanting to destroy the mafia, instead of living his life to the fullest. He wasted the chance that his sky gave to him._

 _A chance to leave happily beside his beloved Chrome. A chance of a lifetime._

"Forgive me Mukuro..."

"Oya? Why are you apologizing Tsunayoshi? I told you already, its not your fault that Chrome and the others' died... all of this are fault of this new cruel world."

 **A/N:: Ahh... sorry since its short, sorry because I kill Chrome, sorry since I killed another canon character...**

 **And sorry it was short...**

 **But this is how this story works~T_T~**

 **Please readers~T_T~**

 **Read and Review**

 **Read Vote and Comment**


	6. 3:20 am

**3:25 am Karma's Nightmare**

It was really a nightmare, a nightmare that came true.

 _Kayano and Okuda got rapped by those monstrous creatures as their head ripping slowly._

 _Nakamura, Maehara and Isogai already lost their heads while their bodies got eaten by those monsters._

 _Kanzaki and the rest of the girls got gangbang while everypart of their body bitten by those killers._

 _Terasaka and the rest of the guys, if not pulling out their internal organs, their legs or arms were pulled to them._

 _Except to me and Nagisa._

 _Cries of pain, cries of our classmates._

 _I cannot move, I cannot move from my hiding spot, I cannot move to save atleast one of our classmates. I cannot, my whole body froze like stone. I cannot turn my head to stop my self from watching my classmates suffering. Tears welling down on my face, my voice stack on my throat, and my eyes were wide open._

 _'Korosensei...' I suddenly remember our now killed sensei. If he is here he would protect us!_

 _'Nagisa...' where is he? He took different rode from us. He used himself as bait to take half of these monsters._

 _But... but... those monsters quickly found us, quickly attack us, quickly killed Itona, Chiba and Hayami._

 _We continue running until we reached our campus but I felt Terasaka's hand pushed me to the side with that smile of his._

 _I landed on the side of the forest._

 _He saved me, Terasaka pushed me to saved me!_

 _I rubbed the back of my head as I sitting. My eyes widen and glued to my classmates and their killers._

 _Why? Why it have to be us? Why it have to happen tonight? We are still grieving over Korosensei's death. Why? WHY?!_

 _4:00 am "Wh-" I got cut off when a dirty hand cover my mouth._

 _Fear well on me... I cannot move..._

 _Terasaka and the others' sacrifice will be in vain..._

Someone pat my head, that made me snapped out from my nightmare or more memories. I look at that person.

"Nagisa..." he tilted his head when he saw my golden mercury eyes lock on him. He sat next to me and put his head on my shoulder while he interwined his hand on mine.

We don't need any words to comfort each other. We don't need to talk to know each other's pain.

Just being next to each other is all we need.

 **A/N:: another brutally dead.**

 **Oh I know that you guys thinking who is the owner of that dirty hand.**

 **Next Chapter will be Nagisa's side story.**

 **Please READ AND REVIEW**

 **COMMENT READ AND VOTE**


	7. 3:30 am

**A/N:: So my first review is from Anon-san *^▁^* I sorry for being messy, and for ur question who else in 3-E class had died actually all of them except to Nagisa and Karma.**

 **Still thanks for reviewing_**

 **The second one is from Zero Account, *^▁^* thanks~ really**

 **3:30 am Nagisa's Hope**

 _Class 3-E_

 _We ended up graduating a bit early from our assassination classroom._

 _We, the 3-E finally killed our target and our teacher Korosensei._

 _Normal assassins like will celebrate thier succesful job, but we, the class 3-E don't feel victurious._

 _After all we killed the person that close to our hearts._

 _The teacher who looked at us head-on. The teacher who accepted our bloodlust. The teacher who guide us to several victories. The teacher who is like a father to all of us._

 _Goodbye, Korosensei..._

 _That's my last word to him before I stabbed my anti-sensei knife on his chest where his heart is._

 _It hurts a lot to kill the one who acknowledge you._

 _We know, as he dissapearing he wishing for our bright future._

 _Future..._

 _A dark future that unexpectedly greeted us. As we getting down from our hill._

 _Today is our supposedly graduation in Kunigigaoka Junior High but..._

 _Asano Gakusho is running towards us, panting heavily as if he ran into a marathon._

 _"Hide! All of you!" He said to us._

 _I intented to ask him but before I could do it, Asano-kun's head flew out from him neck._

 _Terror invaded us as we saw Asano-kun's body still standing in front of me but his head chop out._

 _In mere seconds, I saw a glim crimson eyes, watering mouth and huge teeth that standing exactly behind the now headless body of Asano-kun._

 _This creature killed Asano-kun and it will also kill us!_

 _"RUN!" Karma commanded to the whole class but some can just took step backward, some cannot move an inch from where they're standing._

 _Then Karasuma-sensei punched the killer on its face but it didn't flinch at all._

 _We know how strong Karasuma-sensei is, but this killer just accept our teacher's inhuman strength punch._

 _We all step backward,_

 _We heard gunshot from behind us, we turn and saw Bitch-sensei holding her gun, her real gun._

 _"Go bra-" we saw Bitch-sensei's face in terror and we all turn back to where our another teacher is, more terror thing dwell on us._

 _Karasuma-sensei has cut into half and it fall with Asano-kun's body._

 _What is this? What's happening here?!_

 _"Hurry up and RUN!" Isogai managed to snapped us out of our terror._

 _We all forced ourselves to move our legs and even some of us are getting out of balance we still continue to run for our lives._

 _For the last more glimpse back to Karasuma-sensei and Asano-kun's dead bodies and now Bitch-sensei's flat chest, yes its much like the killer took out Bitch-sensei's huge breast._

 _Added to that to our terror, we run again with fast pace._

 _No one, no one will save us!_

 _These monsters that chasing us, they will kill us all! What we should do?! If our teachers can't make them flinch, then what about us?! Korosensei! I wish he still here! What should we do, Korosensei!_

 _Then it much like I finally gone crazy, that I finally lost my sanity. As I running just behind my classmates, I went to other direction and enter the forest, then the most crazy thing I've done is..._

 _"Oi I'm here you monsters!"_

 _Yea, I called them to chase me instead of my classmates. I know its crazy but I wanted to save my friends. I know I throwing my life by doing this, and I'm sure Korosensei won't approve my decision but, this is the least I could do._

 _To become a bait to save my friends..._

 _I just hope it will not be in vain..._

 _Something is off with this monsters._

 _I'm not the fastest in 3-E when it comes to running, but what's up with those creature? We've been running for atleast 15 minutes and they are still not able to catch me?_

 _When I get out from the forest, I arrived to the field where Karma and I fought each other. This is will be my end..._

 _I jumped from the cliff, where Karasuma-sensei stood before when he acted as referee on our class Civil War, to the field and readied my self to fight._

 _Yes, I may sound crazy right now, but I want to try, I want to try atleast to kill this monsters._

 _I felt my bloodlust raise as I watch the monsters to come at me._

 _The things or weapons with me right now is the anti-sensei BBs pellets, anti-sensei gun and two anti-sensei knives._

 _Aside to the fact that these things are just for Korosensei, it cannot also harm humans, and this monsters were not human nor tentacle creature._

 _Well... I'm already here, what choice do I have?_

 _I breath slowly then stabbed the monster right on the chest with bloodlust that still intact._

 _Thing that surprise me and the monster is, it work! The anti-sensei knife actually work!_

 _The monster that I stabbed vanished into thin air, as if it never exist in the first place._

 _Hope raise on me..._

 _Bloodlust still intact on me while I readied my gun that charged with BBs pellets and one knife._

 _I hope that my hope will vanish._

 _3:00 am I finished them all._

 _I'm panting hard, after all I fought and killed all five monsters who chased me._

 _I took my final heavy breath then do free running towards to our assassination classroom._

 _3:25 am_

 _I then saw Karma who is not moving and seem like he is watching a terror scene. And my observation proven when I our classmates that all dead, killed brutally._

 _I want to throw up when I saw how their heads get ripped to their neck, and other things. It much like our classroom's field become butchery._

 _"_ _Why? Why it have to be us?" My head turn to Karma when I heard him whispered. "Why it have to happen tonight?"_

 _'Karma...'_

 _"We are still grieving over Korosensei's death."_

 _I strecth out my arms towards him..._

 _"Why? WH-" I covered his mouth to stop him from talking._

 _If ever those monsters heard him, they will attack him. I know that he cannot move anymore after all, he was forced to watch our classmates end, so there is no way he can fight if ever that happen._

 _I maybe able to kill those monsters but, giving the remaining strenght on me, I doubt that I can kill more._

 _One more thing is, I cannot afford to bring Karma's life in danger._

 _I then embrace him tightly, as I'm still covering his mouth._

 _I don't want to lost him. I cannot afford to lost him. He is the only one left to me._

I sighed, as my flashback ends.

Right now I'm riding this mysterious white creature along with Tsuna, Hibari, Mukuro and Karma.

Yes we were safe.

And its been a week since it all happened.

I learned from Tsuna that, that thing that happened to me and Karma were also happened to them.

And for unknown reason its only the five of us can killed those monsters.

So here we are, flying with this mysterious white creature and try to search for other survivors, well we don't have that kind of large hope on finding one, but our priority right now is to find this person who bestfriend of Tsuna's twin, that he(Tsuna's twin) believe that can help us on some ways.

We just saw this girl once, when Daisuke, Tsuna's twin, showed to us their picture together.

I sighed, I just hope she still alive.

 **A/N:: So ah... I'm sorry for being so messy again. Also because my update is late.**

 **Yea, I did promise that I will publish Nagisa's side story on last day of Assassination Classroom but I'm so engross on Korosensei's death that I didn't able to process this.**

 **Those who also waiting for my other stories to update, I will give the list those stories that will surely continue, will be in hiatus and in brick of discontinue it.**

 **Surely will have update are::**

 **KHR:: Snow Guardian**

 **KHR:: Night Sky Guardian**

 **(I just have problem on my comp, and fighting scenes for KHR:: NSG)**

 **Hiatus::**

 **(I know that its been obvious hiatus)**

 **Digimon Frontier**

 **Suzaku Monogatari**

 **In brick of discontinue::**

 **Assassin Mafia**

 **Ten days deal**

 **That's it...**

 **Before I actually go!**

 **Again thank u for those who reading this dark theme new story of mine, reviewing it also.**

 **Thank you Very much**

 **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO::**

 **Read and Review**

 **Read Comment and Vote**


End file.
